social media
by sowilks
Summary: Quinn is a super star with a son and Rachel is a beautiful socialite take the journey with them as they begin dating and the reactions from their fans G!P Quinn
1. Chapter 1

_**Flash **_

"Quinn over here who are wearing"

_**Flash **_

"Quinn who's your date tonight

"Quinn gives us a smile"

"Quinn will you marry me"

_**Flash**_

_**While walking down the red carpet for Santana's new club that was opening she was bombarded with questions from screaming fans and paparazzi but she enjoyed it this was what she dreamed about her dreams were coming true.**_

"Hey Quinn over here" Puck screamed over the music as quinn made her way from outside into the club. She could feel the bass from the speakers vibrating through her body.

"Hey guys Santana this place looks great" quinn stated as she approached the VIP area that contained all of her friends

"Thanks Q" Santana said as she took a sip of her beer.

"So what's been been up Q how's the pop star life treating you any new girls on you set your sights on" Puck asks her

"Na I just been focusing on my music and taking care Noah"

"How is my little namesake doing"?

"Good he's getting so big Haley sent me pictures of him can you believe He's five already" quinn said while drowning a shot puck passed her as the liquor began to burn her throat her focus began to shift to the brown eyed beauty at the bar.

"Hey puck I'm going to be right back I'm to get another drink at the bar" quinn stated while walking out of the VIP area towards the bar were the brown eyed women was standing.

"Hey what can I get you" the bartender asked as he approached quinn to take her order.

"I will have whatever this beautiful goddesses next to me is having" replied quinn

"Quinn Fabray" said while sticking out her hand to introduce herself to the beautiful woman next to her

"Rachel Berry and I know who you are Quinn you're like the biggest popstar behind Taylor Swift.

"Wow OK um I never thought of myself in that way I was wondering if you would like to come back to VIP with me" quinn ask with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yea sure just let me tell my friends I'm going to sit with you guys and I will be right there"

Approaching the VIP lounge quinn sit next to Santana and starts telling her about Rachel and how she's going to sit with them.

"Wait a minute Q did you say Rachel Berry"?

"Yeah why"?

"Quinn Rachel Berry is like the biggest socialite of right now" Santana explained to her lost friend.

"Hey look here she come talk to you "later", "hey"quinn said as she greeted Rachel at the VIP entrance.

" let's go to the back so its more quiet" taking Rachel's hand into her own as she walks Rachel into the R&amp;B lounge.

After hours of getting to know each other and drinking both girls her drunk out of their minds

" Hey quinn give me your chain I wanna take a picture with it on" Rachael slurred as she took Quinns diamond Q from around her neck and putting it on.

" Babe come here take a selfie with me I wanna remember this night for forever" wrapping her arms around Rachel waist from behind and resting her head on Rachel's shoulder quinn snaps a picture of the two as they both smile sweetly at the camera.

"Hey Rachel your friends are leaving" puck said as he popped his head in the lounge.

"Well Quinn it was nice meeting you maybe we can do it again sometime" Rachel says in a lustful dripped voice

"Yea maybe" quinn replied while biting her lip

As Rachel left quinn turned to puck and said "She's gonna be my wife puck.

As both of their night ended each girl posted their pictures to Instagram

_**Quinn's picture**_

_**Had a great time with**_

_** Rachelberry see you soon? :-* **_

_**Fans reactions:**_

_**Quinnfan1: omg are they dating**_

_**SuperH123: wow didn't even know Quinn knew Rachel**_

_**Pllfan6: omg they look so good together and Quinn's hands is around rachel wist**_

_**Doghouse23: they are so together faberry I so ship it.**_

_**Rachel's Picture**_

_**Fan reactions:**_

_** therealquinnfabary your chain looks better on me don't you think **_

_**Rachel'sallstar: omg that's quinn chain**_

_**Quinnfansite: I wonder if they're together right now**_

_**Kurt himmel: you got some explaining to do**_

_**Quinnswife : back off rachel she's mine **_

_**Faberryshipper: post more pictures please**_

_**Should I continue**_

_**And if there's and betas out there feel free to help this is my first glee fan fiction**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"In other news Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry were seen cuddling together last night at the opening of**_

_**Santana Lopez new club journey sources say the couple were together all night even sharing a couple of**_

_**cute pictures on Instagram stay tuned to see what's In store for the cute couple."**_

"Oh god, my head is killing me." Quinn thought to herself.

She heard her bedroom door creep open, seeing Puck. "Well looks who's up. You have a good sleep?"

Puck said while walking into Quinn's bedroom.

Quinn groaned. "Puck what happen last night? Last thing I remember was talking to Rachel."

"Well let's see...you and Rachel got wasted, took some pictures, and posted them on Instagram and now

people think you're dating." Puck replies.

"Ah shit. Puck what times is it anyway?" Quinn asks him while rolling over to go back to sleep.

"It's almost 12:00 in the afternoon." Puck says while looking down at his watch.

Quinn sat up quickly. "Fuck I'm supposed to get Noah today! Kylie is gonna kill me." The young lady quickly

jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After ten minutes, Quinn comes out and

puts on her polo boxers, 501 jeans, and LeBron 15, and a nice v neck t shirt.

Puck is quietly waiting in the living room and hears footsteps coming towards his way. "Well don't you look

nice..." Puck tells her.

Quinn slightly smirks, hooking on her watch and bracelet. "I always look nice dude. Have you seen my Q

chain? I can't seem to find it anywhere.

"Last time I seen it, it was around Rachel Berry's neck." Puck told her.

"Damn. Ok, I'll just wear my cross today." She quickly rushes to her room to retrieve her cross necklace and

came back. "Alright man I gotta go. I'll see you later." The blonde was already out the door before she could

get the last sentence out.

Racing over to Kaylie house to get Noah, Quinn couldn't help but think about the beautiful brunette she met

last night. Before she knew it, she was turning onto Kaylie's street. Arriving at the familiar home, she quickly

parked and got out. Quinn walks up to the door and knocks and a beautiful Latina answers.

"Your late" she spat at in a disappointed tone.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I overslept. Where's Noah?"

"Noah, your mom is here" Kaylie yelled up the steps.

"Mommy!" Both women heard as a tan little boy with black hair and blue eyes came running towards them.

He spotted Quinn and jumped into her waiting arms.

"Hi, my boy. I missed you so much." Quinn said taking him into her arms.

"I missed you too mommy." He smiled.

"I'm glad you did. Go get your bag so we can go." Quinn tells the little boy, setting him down.

"Ok" Noah replied as he took off up the stairs.

Walking into the living room Quinn sits down on the couch. Her gaze wandered as she patiently waited for

her son to come back down. Her eyes landed on the coffee table in front of her, but she looked her eyes

when she noticed a white powder residue. She stood to go find Kaylie, only for the woman to walk in.

"What is this shit?" Quinn asks her, pointing to the table.

The woman acted confused. "What?" Kaylie replies.

"Kaylie you're too smart to act dumb, I know cocaine when I see it; you're using again. Is this where all the

money I send goes? Up your fucking nose?!"

Kaylie scoffed. "Don't act like you care Quinn. You became a star and left me and Noah." Kaylie says to

her.

"That's not true and you know it. Plus, that doesn't justify you using this crap." Quinn shook her head,

staring at the girl with disappointment. "Maybe it's best if Noah stays with me for a while."

"Take him I don't care." She shrugged.

Quinn shook her head again. She walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey buddy, are you all packed?"

Quinn yells up the stairs.

She waited a moment before Noah came down. "Yes, I'm ready now."

She grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. "Noah, go give momma a kiss and say bye"

"Bye momma, see you later." Noah tells Kaylie while he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye baby boy. I love you." Kylie tells Noah, hugging him tight

He and Quinn walked outside to her car. She set him in and put his bag beside him. "Hey Noah, wait here

for me okay?" Quinn said to him.

Making sure Noah was still where she could see him, Quinn subtly gives Kaylie a card.

"I want you to go get help. I will pay for any and everything you need okay, just please go. Noah doesn't

need this kind of influence in his life and neither do you. Trust me, I've seen how much that shit can affect

someone and you don't want to be like them. Because once you go down that road, it's hard to go back."

Quinn said, feeling her eyes water slightly.

The Latina exhaled and took the card halfheartedly, "Whatever."

After leaving Kaylie's house, Quinn goes back to her mansion with Noah in tow.

Quinn opened the door to her house walking in holding the little boy's hand. "Alright buddy, so what do you

wanna do today?" Quinn asks him.

"Can we watch movies?"

"Yeah sure, let's go pick out some movies."

While Quinn was gathering everything, she heard someone knock at the door. opening the door Quinn is

stunned to see none other than Rachel berry on the other side. "What are you doing here and how did you

find out where I lived?" Quinn realized how she sounded and quickly cleared her throat. "Not that I'm not h-

happy to s see you or uh anything 'cause I wanted to see you again, but umm yeah uh. Come in." Quinn

rambled.

Rachel chuckled at the blonde's adorable behavior as she stepped through the door. "Well to answer your

first question I came here to give you your chain back and second puck told me."

"Oh. She responded.

"Mommy!" They both heard. They followed the voice until the little boy came around a corner holding a

movie. "Can we watch Finding Memo?"

Quinn giggled, taking the case from his hands. "It's Nemo honey, not Memo. And yeah sure, just give me a

minute."

"Okay. " He smiled running to the home theater.

After a few seconds Rachel spoke again. "Is that your son" She asked Quinn.

"Yes, that's my boy."

"He is adorable." Rachel smiled. Quinn smiled back, looking into her milk chocolate eyes. "Well, I should get

going. See you around." The girl started to walk to the door when Quinn thought of an idea.

"Would you like to join us? We don't have anything important to do today..." Quinn said, halting Rachel's

steps.

"Sure, if I'm not intruding too much." Rachel said.

"No, it's totally fine." The blonde blushed.

Walking into the home movie theater Rachel and Quinn spot Noah sitting on the couch

"What's your name?" Noah asks Rachel.

"Noah this Rachel, she gonna join us to watch the movie. Is that ok?" Quinn ask Noah with a smile

"Yes mommy its fine." He said.

After about an hour into the movie, Noah fell asleep on Quinn's chest and was letting out a low snore.

"Awwww, he's so cute Quinn" Rachel says to her while snapping a picture.

"Thank you he gets all from me" Quinn says while letting out a laugh.

Taking out her phone Quinn snaps a picture of Noah sleeping on her chest while Rachel's head is on her

shoulder.

The brunette sat up and looked at her phone. "Hey Quinn I have a meeting to get to so I'm gonna go."

Rachel said after another movie went off.

"Ok, I' walk you out." She gently placed Noah on the couch and lead the girl to the door. As they reached

the door Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, much to Rachel's surprise, but she wasn't

complaining. "So I was thinking maybe me and you go out on a date..."

"Are you sure, I mean...you've only known me for the better part of two days." Rachel asked blushing.

Quinn gently smiled. "Well, if you choose to, we can get to know each on these dates."

Rachel stared into her hazel eyes, a smile creeping onto her face. "You know what sure. I would like that

just give me call. I'm sure Puck could give you my number." Rachel says as she turns to leave out the door.

"Ok. Oh and hey Rachel?" The brunette turned around. The taller girl walked up to her, reaching in her

pocket. "My chain does look better on you; keep it." Quinn said handing the golden chain to her.

"Thanks." Rachel said as she went and got into her car.

After watching Rachel drive away Quinn goes back inside. She placed Noah in his room and went to her

own. Once settled, Quinn starts to think about Rachel, how good it felt for her to be in her arms, how good

she smelled... 'This is the beginning of something good' Quinn thought to herself with a smile on her face.

She unlocked her phone and decided to post the picture on Instagram. When that was done, she began to

doze off with Rachel on her mind and the thought of making Rachel hers.

_**Rachel picture**_

_** therealquinnfabery Noah is so cute and you're he does get it from you.**_

_**Fan reactions:**_

_**Faberrylover: omg that's Quinn son he's so adorable!**_

_**Gleekerfan3: omg that's two pictures of them together I hope they are dating**_

_**Russel15: power couple of the year**_

_**Quinn picture**_

_**I wouldn't trade this feeling for the world rachelberry thanks for being here today**_

_**Quinns#1fan: omg they are together they make a cute family**_

_**Rachel'sallstar: guys they can be friends chill out**_

_**Santanalopez: what's going on with you two call me**_

_**Sugarlover: they're not together; Quinn is still with Kaylie (Noah's mom)**_

_**Rachelberry: love this picture new wallpaper on my phone thanks**_

_**Should I continue?**_

_**A/n if you wanna get a picture of what Noah looks like look up cristiano ronaldo jr that's what he look like. Thank you to ohanagleek for being my beta**_


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn's POV

After spending the most of the night with Rachel I woke up to a million and one text messages from my best friend Santana. Of course she wanted to know about Rachel so we decided that we would meet up at my favorite diner.

"So Santana how's life treating you how's Brittany?" I asked my best friend.

"Cut the crap fabgay, I wanna know what's going on with you and Rachel." She smirks at me.

"Nothing we just hung out yesterday that's all she actually came over to give back my chain." I explain while picking up a menu.  
I turn to my son who's still half asleep. He's so cute.

"Hey buddy what are you gonna get?" I asked my son who's dosing off.

"I want bacon and eggs and pancakes" Noah tells her in a sleepy voice as his eyes keeps closing.

"OK buddy." I kiss his head.  
"So Quinn,"Santana says starts off recapturing my attention, "I'm having a yacht party this weekend are you down, and since it will be close friends you can bring Noah." She tells me with a grin.

"I don't know San as long as there is no drinking around my son." I reply.

"Of course I know how important Noah is to you" Santana replied. After breakfast with Santana, I decide it time for me and my little man to head home.

When I get home me and Noah spend the day together watching movies and playing video games.

The next I get ready for the party. I dress dressing Noah and I in matching white Ralph Lauren polo shirts, Ralph Lauren White shorts with a blue polo man and white Gucci flip-flops and of course I had to put on my gold aviator sunglasses.

"Ok buddy how do you want your hair?" I asked my son as we both look in the mirror.  
"I want it really spiky mommy." Noah tells me with a smile.

Taking some gel out of the round container, I begin to spike Noah's soft hair until its perfect.

"Ok kid I think that will do wanna take a picture with me?" I asked Noah as I pick him up.

"Yes!" He says excitedly. I laugh at him, and snapped a picture of the both of us standing in the mirror with cute smiles.

_**Quinn's picture**_

_**Me and my twin are about to take a boat ride don't we look good :-P  
Fan reactions:**_

_**Quinnfan3: omg Noah is so handsome**_

_**Therealpuck3: Quinn he's going to be such a heartbreaking see you soon**_

_**Rachelberry: omg this so adorable and cute **_

_**Farberrylover: omg Rachel commented **_

_**Brittanylopez: look at Noah he's gotten so big and you look good too Quinn.**_

Hopping into my black Range Rover I head down to the docks to catch the boat. I walk in with my son hand in hand looking for Santana. She smiles when sees us. She walks over to us.

"Hey I'm glad you made it." Santana smiles as she greeted us at the entrance.

"Yea, it looks great on here San I'm gonna get something to eat." I pat my belly and walk over to the table filled with food in it. I start picking up those delicious finger sandwiches.

"Well I didn't think I would see you here." I hear a familiar voice say to me.  
"Rachel what are u doing here?" I ask her in a surprise voice.

"Well Kurt is Brittany stylist and he's my best friend so he asked me to tag along." She grins standing in front of me.

"Well I'm glad you're here and you look really beautiful by the way." I told her checking her out.

"Thanks I didn't think the dress was me. Kurt picked it out." She said referring to her white dress.

"Well it fits you well in my opinion." I told her with a smile.

After about an hour the party was full of people. I'm having so much fun and people are talking and mingling around.

No one's POV

_**Santana Lopez has posted a video.  
"Great food, great friends would change it for the world." Santana says turn the camera has she scan the crowd. As she scan it you Santana picks up Quinn talking to Rachel.  
Fan reaction:**_

_**Santanafan3: Santana I love you**_

_**Balla4ever: they looks good and the food looks amazing**_

_**Steviej: hey is that Quinn and Rachel?"**_

_**Santanalopez: steviej yes it is :-) "**_

_**Faberrylover: omg they're there together I hope they post a picture **_

_**Quinnlover66: they are so dating Santana please say they are dating**_

While Quinn was talking to Rachel she starts feeling a tug on her leg looking her eyes connect to eyes that are the same as hers.

"What's the matter buddy?" Quinn asks Noah.

"I'm sleepy mommy." Noah tells Quinn while rubbing his eyes.

" That's because you didn't have a nap today little man let's go put you down." Quinn said picking him up.

"Mommy can Rachel come?" Noah asked smiling.

"Ask her buddy." Quinn says to him.  
"Rachel can you come with us please?" Noah ask her in a tired voice.

"I would love to little guy." Rachel smiles.  
As they reach the room Quinn can't help but notice that Rachel has been holding her hand.

"Alright buddy close your eyes and go to sleep." Quinn places him into the bed.

"Momma sing the lion song." Noah says to Quinn in a tired voice.

"OK but just once." Quinn says.

In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight  
In the jungle the quiet jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Near the village the peaceful village  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Near the village the quiet village  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Hush my darling don't fear my darling  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Hush my darling don't fear my darling  
The lion sleeps tonight.  
As Quinn is singing Rachel starts to realize just how much she likes Quinn Fabray.

"So Rachel." Quinn says breaking her out of her day dream. "I was wondering if you would like to go in a date this Friday?" Quinn asked the brunette.

"I would love to." Rachel beams.

Going back to the party Quinn sits down

while pulling Rachel into her lap.

While sitting down Rachel notices Quinn watch.

"My watch is better than yours." Rachel tells her smirking.

"What no way. Let's make the fans decide." Quinn said taking out her phone.

_**Quinn's picture  
Putting her hands next to Rachel Quinn snaps the picture  
What watch look better right or left  
Fan reaction**_

_**PhillyKidd:right**_

_**PLLFan: left **_

_**Faberryfan :Left BTW is that Rachel's hand **_

_**RachealFan66: left and that is Rachel hand on the left**_

_**Quinnumba1fan: omg they're holding hand.**_

After reading the comments It was clear Rachael watch won.

"See told you." Rachel tells me with a bright smile.

_**As Quinn is pouting Rachel snaps her picture while she giving her a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**Its ok Quinny we get you a watch like mine.  
Fan reactions:**_

_**Therealquinnfabery: ok Rachel :-* **_

_**Faberrylover: omg this is so cute my feels are killing me**_

_**Racheallover: nobody can't deny this they are dating**_

_**"Hottie62: Guys they are just friends wait until they confirm something.**_

As the boat approach the docks Quinn collects Noah as she and Rachel say their goodbyes.

As Quinn lays in bed she starts thinking about the tiny brunette with a smile on her face she closes her eyes not knowing the the tiny brunette was dreaming about a blonde goddess.

Thank You BrittanaSantittany11111 for being my beta for this story.


End file.
